


春梦6

by apple236466164



Category: all堂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple236466164/pseuds/apple236466164
Summary: 没开车 就被和谐了 也是挺郁闷的。





	春梦6

震耳欲聋的音乐有着强烈的节奏感，舞池中央人潮拥挤，五颜六色的光胡乱扫射着，形形色色的人跟着音乐摇头晃脑，像是要甩走烦心事一样。  
手上还握着倒的满满的玻璃杯，金色的液体在灯光下发散着莹莹波光，孟鹤堂没有和其他人一样进入舞池，本来也是为了避开和九良的独处才答应和他们出来玩的。  
返场结束后再回后台就发现九良已经走了，这让孟鹤堂松了口气的同时又有些失落，看着落在桌子上的眉笔，一把抓住塞包里打算再去哪儿逛逛再回家。  
看着孟鹤堂心神不宁的样子就知道他想的什么主意，秦霄贤趁大家都在商量晚上的活动，一挑眉，提出建议。  
“咱们好久都没集体去蹦迪了，去吧去吧。”说是说好久，其实自己隔三差五就会去一次，但那的确是一个放松的好地方。  
“怎么，今晚的消费秦公子买单？”何九华头都没抬，听到秦霄贤的提议就调侃了起来。  
“今儿个真高兴，买单就买单。”  
一点都不怂的秦霄贤脸上挂着坏笑，把手很自然的就搭在了站一旁的孟鹤堂肩上。  
“队长和我们一起去！看你们敢喝多少。”顺水推舟的就把孟鹤堂安排的明明白白。  
“什么？我就不……”刚想拒绝，扭头就看见秦霄贤对着自己挤眉弄眼的耍宝，就好像这场聚会少了自己他就会大出血一样，忍不住被逗笑。  
想想看自己也的确晚上还没着没落的，不如凑合着也去玩玩，说不定放松一下思绪就不会胡思乱想忧人自扰。  
“算了，怕你们喝多了耽误明天上班，可不得看着点。”给自己找了个理由，就任由着秦霄贤他们胡闹了。  
可真到了这地，也许是气氛适当，忍不住就多喝几杯，喝酒容易涨肚，孟鹤堂摇了摇头，晕眩感还不是太强烈，有些踉跄的扶着桌子站起来，挤开人群朝厕所的方向走去。  
秦霄贤本来就有带孟哥出来玩玩散散心的意思，自己即使在舞池中央玩闹，目光还是会时不时的扫过他所在的地方，所以一眼就看见他好像打算离开，放心不下也就跟了上去。  
像这种地方的卫生间都是不分男女的，全是一个又一个的隔间，幸好这地方稍微高档点，隔间还算宽敞。  
卫生间外面是一个休息区，散布着沙发和洗手台，有几个人在角落里抽烟聊天，孟鹤堂路过他们边上也并没有引起任何注意。  
正厅那边的音乐声还是特有穿透性的传了过来，这么闹腾的地方可真不适合自己这种上了年纪的人。  
孟鹤堂随便找了个隔间，掀开马桶盖，就先解决自己的生理需求，刚打算出来，却被堵门口的秦霄贤吓一跳。  
“那什么，我好了，你进去吧。”自然认为也是来放水的，侧过身子想让他进去，却被一抬手给拦住了。  
“嘘！”神神秘秘的把孟鹤堂又拉回了隔间里，塞上两个人，本来还算宽敞的地方也变得拥挤起来，孟鹤堂皱着眉，对于现在这个行为很是不解。  
“…你干嘛呢？”  
局促的往后退了一点拉开两人的距离，孟鹤堂感觉自己已经近到闻到了秦霄贤身上喷的香水的味道，类似柠檬的香气，还有花果的香调夹杂着木质的沉稳。  
很快，他就明白秦霄贤到底在干嘛了。  
隔壁隔间传来了“悉悉索索”的声音，不一会就有闷哼的呻吟声断断续续的传来，偶尔被音乐节奏压制住，但还是让人听得面红耳赤。  
“璇儿…我想回去了。”不知道是不是被隔壁的气氛影响，孟鹤堂也有些口干舌燥起来，头越发的昏昏沉沉，这感觉有些熟悉。  
“别啊。”明明声音就在自己耳边响起，但又觉得似乎要穿过什么阻碍才能到达自己脑中。  
“孟哥若是现在回去，岂不是便宜老闭了。”  
今晚点的除了啤酒之外，还有几罐不显眼的高度果酒，后劲足的那种。  
秦霄贤刚刚路过桌子面前，就看见几罐空瓶，九华九熙都在舞池中央乐不思蜀，稍微想想就知道是谁把这几罐酒给喝光的。  
秦霄贤喜欢孟鹤堂这件事，好几个人都知道，九芳知道，九华知道，九熙知道，就连周九良他也知道，但孟鹤堂不知道。  
不是那种充满占有欲的喜欢，只是单纯的憧憬加崇拜，还有一点点，就一点点，对肉体的渴望。  
可现在，那个一点点好像被无限放大了。  
前额的碎发凌乱的散着，堪堪遮住左边的眉毛，是自己画上的弧度，这个人就是看起来比实际年龄小上那么几岁，也的确像他自己说的，泪窝子浅，经常能看到他眼圈泛红的模样。  
就像被谁欺负了似的，老嘲笑七队队长被架空，其实就是欺负他脾气好又没架子，都爱闹他。  
“孟哥你真好看。”像是被蛊惑了一样，秦霄贤的手抚摸上眼前人的脸庞，本来就因为酒精有些发热的身体，因为微凉的触碰而忍不住蹭了蹭。  
隔壁的抽插声越来越响，又混合着胯部撞击臀部的“啪啪”声，呻吟声和抽插的水声编织成一曲淫荡颓废的靡靡之音，也让听的人勾起自己的那点欲望。  
“你别闹。”拒绝的语气似乎不够强硬，反倒是多了几分欲拒还迎。  
“我没闹。”将两人的距离再次缩小，秦霄贤低下头凑近孟鹤堂的耳边呢喃细语。  
“隔壁进去的是两个男人呢，孟哥知道两个男人要怎么做爱吗？”  
“我也很想知道啊，孟哥要不你让我试试好不好，我学的很快的。”  
“孟哥，我想上你，可以吗？”


End file.
